


Courage to Confess My Love

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Love, Mixed feelings, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn and Rey finally get the chance to talk after Crait, but they can't seem to express themselves the way they want.





	Courage to Confess My Love

Rey stood at the corridor of the Millennium Falcon, watching Finn look over the girl as everyone slept. She smiled, he was okay better than okay at that. He looked almost unrecognizable without the jacket, it revealed his true shape. Bodies of people sleeping in all sorts of uncomfortable places and positions. Finn's barely moved from that spot since they've got on, and Rey couldn't help but wonder who she was and why he was around her so much. It felt like all the time they could've had together was being taken because he was concerned about her. Why? Rey wasn't going to just question it, she was going to take action. She walked over to him slowly without making a sound, she stood there for a while waiting for him to notice. Looking up at him just barely as he continued to stare down at the woman, he finally turned around and looked at her. 

"You're up." he whispered, a small smile at the crack of his lips.

"I am..why don't you get some rest, you've been up all this time." she suggested softly, that's not what she walked over to say. He looked down leaning against a table with his arms crossed. Looking around Rey kind of realized there wasn't much room for them to find a place to sleep. "Maybe there's a spare bed in the crew quarters." she looked at him. He seemed distracted, Rey looked at the unconscious girl then back at him.

"Who is she?" she asked. He looked at her, surprised that she brought her up.

"Her name is Rose, she saved me when I-" he paused. "..it's my fault she got hurt. I should've listened." he shook his head. Rey didn't want to ask him anymore questions, but she needed answers. She wanted to know what happened while she was gone, what she missed. 

"What do you mean?" she asked copying his position. 

"I was trying to save everyone, it was stupid. I could've died," Rey's heart sank at that word. Finn dead was something she never could imagine, it would be a life without him and she couldn't bare that life. "I was just trying to help and I just ended up making things worse."

Rey placed her hand on his shoulder. "That isn't true, you didn't make anything worse. You were just trying to help like you said."

"But look at what happened because of it." he croaked. She moved into his view and he looked at her sympathetically. 

"This isn't your fault, if anything it's Kylo's. None of this would've happened without him." Rey lowered her eyes, wishing that she'd finished Kylo off back at the First Order when she had the chance. He manipulated her, hurt her friends, killed good people. But she couldn't blame herself, neither could Finn. She looked back up at him taking a deep breath. "Let's try and get some rest." 

They walked into the crew quarters surprised to find that there was a bed available. The other beds were taken by people crammed up against each other. Rey gestured for Finn to go to it and he looked at her with concern. 

"What about you?" he whispered.

"I'm not tired." she brushed. He lowered his head at her doubting what she said. "I'll be fine." she assured. He flicked his head for her to join him, this made her heart pound. She wasn't necessarily sure why he wanted her to walk over, was he going to give her the bed? Because she was being honest about her not being tired.

He moved his head again for her to come forward. "Come on, I know you're tired. You've been through a lot, you need some rest."

He was right, maybe sleep would give her body a chance to rest after everything. Giving up, she nodded and walked over to the bed stepping over people on the floor. She tried to hold back a smile as she moved closer to him. He sat on the bed holding the blanket open waiting for her to come inside. Slowly, and shyly she made her way in, feeling warm in his arms. Her tense body finally relaxed as her breath slowed down while feeling the exhaustion hit her all at once. She rested her head against Finn's chest listening to his heart beat, it soothed her. She found herself falling asleep on his chest, feeling that everything was going to be okay because they were together and that's what mattered. 

"I missed you." he lulled, his breath against her neck making the hairs stand up.

"I missed you too. I was so afraid I wasn't going to see you, I tried to check in but we never had any signal. But I knew we were gonna see each other again." she sat up and looked at him. There bodies close for the small blanket couldn't cover them both completely. His brown eyes twinkled at her sight, she smiled at him feeling her cheeks warm up. She felt she had to say something, but wasn't sure what it was nor how she felt. All she knew was that she wanted to stay like this, because there were no worries, no problems. Just them.

“You know..” she started. “I once dreamed of going with you after Takodana. We arrived on a new planet never to be bothered again, there were people and children. We were at peace."

"I'm glad you didn't go with me." He said suddenly. She looked at him, before she could ask why he answered. "We've helped so many people since, we're a part of this. We're making history here, and..for the first time..I feel like a hero." 

Rey leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You've been a hero, since you helped Poe escape and protected me from the bad guys. You're our hero." 

Finn looked at her stunned. For a second she was worried he didn't like that, but she sensed something else. It was silent as he looked away, he was flustered and that made her blush. They sat there for a while, Rey rested her head on his shoulder and was surprised to hear his heart beating at a phenomenal rate. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. A few minutes in she felt her body being moved, her eyes opened to see Finn lightly placing her down before exiting the room. She got up and followed his tracks thinking he would be back by Rose, but he wasn't. After a few minutes of quietly searching, Rey found him in the cockpit looking at the stars. She sat next to him.

It was quiet as they watched the stars, peaceful. She could tell that there was something on Finn's mind, but he was too afraid to. Rey had something on her mind as well and although, like Finn, she was afraid to admit it.

"Hey," he said knocking her out of her thoughts. "what's wrong?" 

"Finn I feel like..I'm not being honest with you." she admitted. He sat up in the chair, eyebrows furrowed at what she might mean. "While I was gone..I kept - seeing Kylo. For some reason the force connected us. He made me feel - horrible, filling my head with nonsense trying to make me feel pity for him. And..it worked, I believed him every word." she explained. "But on the inside I knew he was lying, he wasn't good but that didn't mean he couldn't be. So I went to to him to prove myself. He told me I was nothing..that I was no one..I believed that too." 

Finn leaned on the arm of the chair and placed his hand on hers in sympathy. 

"But, then I remembered you." she stated. "You came back for me, you _protected_ me. So - I must be something."

"Of course you are Rey," he squeezed her hand. "you've been important to me since I first laid eyes on you. Nothing will change that." 

"And I feel the same way about you. Finn I would travel to the ends of the universe for you and I mean that." she avowed. "You give me this feeling that I've never felt toward anyone before and it - scares me..because I'm not sure if you feel the same way." she paused and looked at him. He seemed in shock, slowly letting everything sink in. "Sometimes I think you do, but..with Rose I'm - starting to second guess everything."

He stared at her, feeling now was the time to tell her what happened between them. "I guess..since we're admitting things, I should tell you that Rose kissed me."

Rey's heart sank as she sat back feeling broken. Before she could feel bad for herself Finn stopped her.

"It was unexpected and - I didn't kiss her back, because I didn't feel the same way. I felt bad that I didn't, it's not like I didn't know how she felt. I just felt that way toward someone else."

Rey looked up at him, her heart going back to normal but at a much faster pace. Was there another girl involved? How much did she miss?

“Who?” She asked, afraid of who he might say.

”Rey..” he chuckled. “..you.”

Well that was unexpected, but not really. “Me?” Her body filled with excitement as a smile grew on both of their faces. Suddenly Rey felt an urge to shower him with love, to prove to him that she felt the same way. But she didn’t know how to express it. If Rose could do it, so can she. The problem was..she’s never done that before. She didn’t know what to do or where to start. It was all in the lips, she knew that. As she was thinking she noticed Finn was moving closer and closer.

She moved back thinking she was too close. “Fi-“

His warm lips touched hers sending chills down her spine. It was like all her problems went away and it was just them, nothing else. She felt warm all over by his touch and didn't want to let go. It was long, but not long enough. They released both feeling woozy at what just happened. Rey couldn’t seem to keep her jaw closed, she was mesmerized. Her heart beating out of her chest at this point.

“I don’t even know if I did that right.” He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “They never taught us affection in the First Order.”

Rey never knew affection until she met him, and she suspected he always knew what he was doing. The kiss seemed good, perfect in fact. There was nothing wrong with it, but Rey found joy in his embarrassment. He looked cute.

”There was nothing wrong with it Finn.” She assured touching his knee. “I liked it a lot.“

"I'm glad you did." he smiled and took her hand in his. Rey liked Finn a lot and she couldn't be any happier in this moment here with him. He bit his lip. "I love you Rey."

With that her eyes went wide and cheeks burned red. No one has ever said that to her before, ever. "..I love you too." she smiled, her lips grew warm and numb as she held back tears. She meant what she said, and that was the first time she admitted her feelings to him with a word so strong. They smiled at each other reminiscing, their blood boiling with love and excitement for whatever was next for them together. 


End file.
